


She begged for the body of her son.

by DottoraQN



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ladystuck, Ladystuck 2013, Multi, dinostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disciple and The Dolorosa bond over The Signless' death, only to meet again, years later, as changed women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She begged for the body of her son.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinostuck (Maiasaura)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiasaura/gifts).



> My Ladystuck 2013 entry! For dinostuck! I hope this is what you wanted!

Porrim crumpled to her knees as her son let out his last breath. She was vaguely aware of his matesprite screaming next to her, the subjugglators being forced to call in more guards to hold the oliveblood back. Meulin howled, tears streaming down her contorted face as she fought with all her might against the blueblood holding her back. Tears traced Porrim’s features as well, leaving green streaks on her face as they flowed freely into the ground.

“Vantas!” Meulin sobbed, calling her lover’s name over and over again, “Vantas! Wake up, Vantas! Please! Alternia needs you, your mother needs you, I need you. VANTAS!”

The girl sagged in the guards’ arms, her form wracked with sobs. Porrim forced herself to wipe the streams of tears off her face and rise, regally, from the stone slab that had served as a podium for her son’s final sermon. She strode gracefully over to the blueblood that held Meulin.

“Please, lord, let me have his body. There is nothing left for you to do to him. Let him have a proper funeral,” she pleaded. She looked straight into his goggles, her own eyes wide and pleading.

He seemed to consider a moment before speaking, “Very well. I will let you wait here while Her Imperious Condescension decides what to do with you.”

“What to do with me?” she asked, puzzled.

“You will either be shot immediately or sold into slavery. Her Imperious Condescension has not made up her mind yet. She must confer with her subjugulators,” he answered curtly. His face immediately changed as he lowered Meulin to the ground gently. She gave a feeble try to sit up before collapsing back onto the stone, shaking violently.

While the Executioner was distracted with trying to burn himself on the Signless’ shackles, Porrim rushed over to where the woman she had come to see as a daughter lay, hauling her prostrate form into her lap and stroking her hair gently. Meulin looked up at Porrim, her face still contorted and streaked with green.

“Daughter, we will recover. My son’s teachings live on in--” she began before a scream of pain dragged both of their attention away from the other woman and to the Psiionic, who lay crumpled on the ground in front of a short tyrian blood.

“Psi!” Meulin began to call, her hand reaching out to the mustardblood in sympathy before Porrim shooshed her and pulled her arm back.

“Daughter, care for yourself right now. There is nothing we can do to help our friend once he has fallen under the gaze of Her Imperious Condescension,” Porrim began, but was once again cut off, this time by the Executioner’s return.

“Mourn while you still can. I... I’m sorry it had to be like this,” he began. “This troll could have brought peace to Alternia.”

With her last ounce of strength, Meulin dragged herself over to where her matesprite’s body lay, and collapsed on top of him, her sobs beginning anew. Porrim followed her quickly, taking a moment to stroker her son’s hair and wipe the blood off of his face before giving her full attention to Meulin. There was nothing she could do for her son, but there was everything she could do for the girl. Now streaked with both red and green, Meulin looked up as Porrim’s touched her shoulder.

She didn’t have a chance to say anything before the girl launched herself at Porrim’s waist, hugging her tightly. Porrim returned the hug, her tears beginning to flow again. The wretched creature sobbing into her stomach was barely fifteen sweeps old and she had already known the worst of heartbreak.

“Meulin, I...” Porrim started. She paused at the sound of a mad cackle behind her.

“Oh-ho-ho, boo-hoo, my ‘son’ is dead, wah-wah-wah!” the voice behind her sang. “And you call this lowblood piece of filth in your arms  daughter . A woman of your standing, stooping to play lusus to a couple of children! It’s so  beautiful ... I’m feeling twinges of-of... pity! HA! GHB, I’m going crazy here! ”

The voice of the Condescension once again lapsed into mad cackles, her breath becoming short very quickly in her tirade. Once she regained her breath with some help from her subjugulator, she spoke again, saying, “I’m in a good mood. Darkleer, pet, come here. You are to kill the lowblood and the Grand High Blood here will sell this wriggler-watcher on the docks.”

The short woman turned to go before having one last thought to add to her command, “Oh, GHB, darling.  Sell her cheap .”

Porrim’s eyes opened wide as soon as she understood what was happening. Her son’s body was dragged quickly away from where the jadeblood and oliveblood knelt as two  massive  shadows loomed over the women.

“Meulin!”

“Mother!”

Both women cried out for the other as they were wrenched apart. Her son’s faithful Disciple was thrown over the Executioner’s shoulder like a rag doll, every single shred of energy spent. Porrim assumed a similar pose over the Grand Highblood’s shoulder, knowing very well what the violetblood could do to her if she struggled at all. Her only hope was that she would be sold to a kind master.

********

“Mindfang, let her out of your thrall, she’s more useful to us carrying supplies than just locked up in your quarters!”

“Why, Dualscar! I will do what I waaaaaaaant with my property!”

Through the thick fog of the female troll’s mind control, Porrim heard voices outside of the cabin door. Rather than release her mind like the amethystblood had told her to, the ceruleanblood increased her hold on Porrim’s psyche, causing the troll to cry out in pain before hearing Mindfang laugh.

“Oh, it seems that I’ve struck a nerve! Go gather supplies like a land dweller, I’m going to have some fun with my new toy!” The troll burst into the cabin of the ship, quickly divesting herself of her effects before issuing a string of psychological commands to Porrim. The jadeblood held back as much as she could before surrendering to the persuasive thrall and the even more persuasive pain, thinking of poor Meulin’s fate in some of her final conscious moments.

********

Horuss watched as his prized Meulin faded more and more each day she stayed with him. He could never have brought himself to kill this gentle creature, no matter how much she screamed and fought the first few days of what she referred to as ‘her captivity.’ She wasn’t  really  a captive, he thought, at least not in the sense of what he allowed her to do. She could do anything that she pleased, as long as she didn’t leave the hive. He couldn’t risk her being seen and  recognized  and actually killed.

Before he could fret any more about the subject, there was a sharp rap at his door, accompanied by a drawn out whine, “Daaaaaaaarkleeeeeeeer, my arm needs tuning!”

“Mindfang,” he said in disdain, once he had almost wrenched the door off it’s hinges opening it. “Enter. Who is this, that you have with you. She seems below your taste in castes.”

“This is Porrim! Say hello, darling,” the pirate said. The jadeblood obeyed her immediately.

“Hello, darling,” she said, her eyes vacant with the vapor of Mindfang’s thrall.

“Porrim?” Meulin said, her eyes gathering light for the first time in sweeps. “Porrim! It’s me! Meulin!”

The oliveblood bounced up to the slave, grabbing her hands and smiling at the older woman. Porrim remained unresponsive, the ceruleanblood’s hold on her mind having deadened her.

“Sweetie, she can’t hear you. All she hears is meeeeeeee!” Mindfang grinned, before shoving Meulin out of the way. The woman’s face fell, every hope she had of finding a friend falling from her face instantly. Horuss saw her despair at her old friend’s fate and tried his hardest to remember where he knew the jadeblood from.

He quickly fixed Mindfang’s arm and sent her and her slave on her way. After shutting the door behind the pair, he turned around just in time to see Meulin drive one of his arrows through her bloodpusher. She let out a strangled gasp before falling over on her side, her eyes fluttering shut in death, a small smile fixed on her face. 


End file.
